The Riddles of Rea Riddle
by Mackie Effing Mad
Summary: Rea Riddle is the dark lord's daughter, so it makes sense that he would want her to himself. But will Draco go along with the plan laid out for him when she manages to steal his heart. Summary inside as well. T for language.
1. Bloody Tragedy

**Hey, Mackie here. This is the very beginning of my first, yes my first, Harry Potter fanfic. While at my dad's the past week I got this idea, and I started to write it out in a notebook. Most of this will not be going with the book, although, if I am correct, it takes place about the same time as Half-Blood Prince. Thank you to my brother, for helping with this and giving me amazing ideas. I appreciate it big time! Now let's get this started, the epilogue of ****The Riddles of Rea Riddle. ****Is mostly its own story, but may go along with the movies/books somewhat. (probably more movies. I've only read the first book) **

**Rea Riddle is the dark lord's daughter, so it makes sense that he would want her to himself. When Rea's mother is killed, she is sent to Hogwarts. She thinks she's safe from her father there, but little does she know, she is being spied on by death eaters. Will Draco go along with the plan laid out for him when she manages to steal his heart?**

**Epilogue: Bloody Tragedy **

_Bang! Crash! _My eyes peeled open slowly to a muffled ruckus below me. I rubbed my eyes sleepily, hearing another series of crashing and propped myself up on both of my elbows. My owl, Rhoda, shifted uncomfortably in his cage. Another crash came, louder, loud enough to make me jump and reach for my wand, which lay carelessly on my nightstand. I closed my fingers around it and slowly got out of bed. My bare feet made no sound on the polished wood floor in my large bedroom. I made my way to the door silently, opening it and making my way down the hallway in the same fashion. The commotion got louder and I heard spells being cast. This could _not _be pleasant.

"Mum?" I called out, the first real sound I had made since waking up. I was answered by the sound of the cruciatus curse being cast by an achingly familiar voice. I ran, not bothering to be silent, and hurried down the staircase. My mum stood beaten and bloodied in the parlor, facing a cloaked figure that had its back to the staircase. "Mum!" I repeated. The figure seemed oblivious to me and my sudden appearance. It raised its wand, a yew wand, and my heart jumped into my throat. I knew _exactly _who this was. He pointed the wand at my mother. At the same moment I rose mine, planning to end him. "_Avada kadavra_!" At that moment, he jumped out of the way and the green bolt hit my mother square in the stomach. "_No!"_ I could see his face clearly now, clearly. It was the face of Tom Riddle. The face of Voldemort. The face of my father. I weakly raised my wand once again, quickly losing my will to fight, tears streaming non-stop down my cheeks. "_Stupefy!"_ I cast jerking my arm towards him, pushing the spell forward with all my might. He blocked it easily. I didn't give up, though, I continued bombarding him with wordless hexes, all of which he successfully blocked. I stopped for a second and he wasted no time in launching his own assault. I managed to deflect most, but he somehow disarmed me, sending my wand flying backwards.

I braced myself for death. "_Sectumsempra!_" He cast in a raspy voice. I felt skin slice open on the bottom right corner of my exposed stomach and on my collar bone. My screams echoed deafeningly off of the mansion walls as I fell to the floor, first to my knees, then on my injured stomach, which made me cry out again. Fresh tears ran down my face as I stared into my mother's lifeless, glazed eyes. I had done this to her. My father knelt beside me, stroking my face a few times before putting his wand to my head and mumbling a few incoherent words. My eyes grew unbelievably heavy. Before I knew it, Voldemort was gone. I was left staring at my mother, the one _I _had killed.

"Mummy…" I whispered, reaching tenderly for her hand, which I took before sinking into oblivion.

**Eh? Eh? You like? Review please! ^_^ I tried my best to make this readable. I have a few more chapters planned out so I'll put them up in a bit. I'm not sure how much I'll get up tonight but I have up to chapter 4. I'll do my best to get most, if not all, up tonight. I have all night so it should be easy. Thanks for reading ;] I hope you'll stay with me on this one.**


	2. Hogwarts Acceptance Letter

**Hey! As promised here is chapter 1. I hope this will be a good story for you guys. ^_^ I try my hardest on all of them. Please review, every one means the world to me. It doesn't matter how short it is, or if it's good or bad, I just want to know what you think. Please be gentle though ., it **_**is **_**my first HP fic. Feel free to correct any mistakes, because, I'll admit it, I am **_**not **_**a super-fan who knows absolutely everything about the series. Thanks, happy reading. :D**

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts acceptance letter**

My owl's cries woke me up with a start. I groaned and glared at the blasted bird.

"Rhoda! You bloody bastard!" I cried, throwing a small-sized pillow at his cage on my desk. There was a smug look in that bird's eyes, I swear it. Kicking my blankets off of me ferociously, I stood up and stomped into the bathroom that was connected to my room. I pulled off my sagging neon green and black plaid pajama pants and my black tube top that was big enough to only cover my chest, revealing the scars on my stomach (which shaped an X.) and collar bone, which I had gotten a month ago when I had mistakenly killed my own mother, aiming for my father. I cringed at the memory and jumped in the shower. "You still love me though, right Rhoda?" I shouted over the running water. Another cry could be heard from the open door, coming from the fat bird which was my owl. "Thought so." I washed up quickly and got out, wrapping a towel around myself, and singing out in an obnoxious (not to mention horrible) opera voice. "Rhoda, Rhoda, Rhooooodaaaa!" The grey, black-speckled owl screeched in protest when I burst into the room singing his name. "That's what you get for waking me up, Ro-Ro." He puffed out his feathers indignantly at his nickname. I picked out an outfit for the day, skinny jeans with zippers stitched all over them, along with a purple, tight-fitting tube top with an elephant on the front. I pulled my clothes on and lined my eyes with thick, black eye-liner. I turned around in the mirror, studying myself.

My big eyes were an electric blue, and my lips were thin and light pink, curling downward slightly at the corners, pierced with black snake-bite rings, two on each side. My cheekbones were high and angular and my hair was thick, slightly past my shoulders, and midnight black. When I bothered to smile, you could see my straight white teeth. My fingers twirled in my hair, and I got an idea. I grabbed my wand and waved it at my hair. "_Colovaria_!" In the mirror, I saw my hair change color almost instantly. Soon it was a platinum blonde with black low-lights. I smirked and twirled a strand around my wand, "Perfect, don't you think, Ro?" The bird shifted slightly in his cage. I rolled my eyes and walked to the desk, the letter catching my eye. I had been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _Apparently they haven't heard that I murder my tutors._ I thought bitterly. My mother had taught me all I knew about magic, but now that she was gone, I had to go to school for it. But I knew that this would be good for me, I would get out of this mansion, with its haunting memories, and maybe even make some friends. I looked at the address that had been enclosed with the letter, still neatly folded with the school seal on the front. This was where I would be staying for a week before school started. Unable to bear the curiosity any longer, I ripped it open. Seeing where I was staying, I groaned.

**Was it good? I hope so! I kind of liked this one, although I think she was a bit crazy in this one. xD Sorry if this one seemed a little short, too. I think that the other ones will be a little longer. So please review and let me know how it is. :D thanks for reading.**


	3. Oh My Dear Foolish Child

**Hey there, here is chapter 2 in my newest story! Two more to go before I have to start winging it. After the fourth one I'll wait a while to see what you guys think, so pleeease review, it means a lot. **

**Oh, and I've been forgetting this… I do NOT own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I just own my oc. **

**(This chapter takes place a little before Chapter 1)**

**Chapter 2: Oh My Dear Foolish Child…**

There was one more. Hiding. He knew it. He could practically _smell_ the fear radiating from every pore in that _disgusting _muggle's body. His ever present snake, Nagini, trailed behind his every step, anticipating her muggle snack. Voldemort's mood was especially downcast today, for his daughter, Rea Riddle, was attempting to hide behind the castle walls of Hogwarts. That old buffoon was trying to corrupt his daughter! This would not do, not at all. He needed that girl. Removing her muggle-tolerating mother had been an easy enough obstacle; he hadn't even really gotten his own hands dirty. But here they were, trying to keep her from him inside their protected walls, with Dumbledore in the way. A plan was already in place to rid the school of the old man. He and Harry Potter had destroyed yet another of his horcruxes, leaving him slightly weaker than before, but in no time at all, Draco Malfoy would kill that senile headmaster. Ah, Lucius's boy, such a promising lad, his favorite, really. A pathetic whimper snapped him out of his reverie, and he realized that he had travelled to the master bedroom. The sound had come from the closet. He flicked his wand, opening the door to reveal a young woman in her early thirties.

"_Crucio_," He said it in a tired way, like he was already bored. The woman fell to the ground, screaming in agony. He summoned two specific death eaters at that time, and not too long after, they stood in front of him. Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. He had a special assignment for each of them.

"Yes, milord?" Severus asked in a low voice. Draco stood beside him uneasily, desperately fighting the urge to back away from the screaming woman.

Voldemort clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Nagini, silence her." The snake obediently struck, clamping its jaw down on her neck. Soon the screams died down to gurgling, and then there was a heavy silence. "Now, are you aware that my very own daughter, Rea, will be attending that pitiful excuse for a school?"

Severus nodded once, "Dumbledore made sure all the professors were informed on this." Draco looked a little lost, but said nothing to draw attention to this fact.

"Good. Well, as I am sure you know, I cannot have her tainted and corrupted by the muggle-loving nonsense they spout off down there. So Severus, what I ask is a simple task, keep an eye on her, let me know who she befriends, everything."

"Whatever you say, milord. Is this all you ask of me?" Asked Severus as he bowed low. Voldemort flicked his hand dismissively and within seconds Severus was gone.

He turned to Draco, whose eyes flicked to the feasting reptile and back, over and over again. "And Draco," He jumped to attention, all his focus on the man who could easily kill him for one wrong move, "Your task is to gain the trust of my daughter, by any means necessary. If you must steal her heart only to crush it when you bring her to me, so be it. Befriend her, and when you think she trusts you enough, bring her deep into the forbidden forest where someone will be waiting. Then you needn't do anymore, your task will be done."

"Yes milord," Draco replied shakily.

"Remember, do not delay, or you will have failed me. And you know what _that_ means."

"Y-yes milord, I do." Voldemort smiled, things were falling into place nicely.

**So, how was it? I tried to portray Voldemort as the uncaring father who only wants his daughter as a secret weapon. But who knows, maybe I'll make him care a **_**tiny**_** bit. Paternal instinct? Is that what it's called? I think so but I'm not sure. So yes, now we know the plan for Draco and Snape, but how will this work out. And yeah, if you didn't catch this at the beginning, this takes place a wee bit before the first chapter, even though it is the second. Please review, I want as many as I can get when I get to the fourth chapter. Bye for now.**


	4. The Choice

**Hello again! Here is chapter 3, I really hope you'll like it. I worked hard as always. Late nights, as always. Please review, no matter how short or long they happen to be, I will read them all. They only make me work harder! So, without further ado, let's get started.**

**I do **_**not **_**own the wonderful masterpiece that is Harry Potter ^_^ only my oc.**

**Chapter 3: The Choice**

I groaned out loud, disturbing Rhoda and making him cry out loudly. Right in my ear.

"Shut _up_! Bloody bird," I grumbled. They were making me choose. I read the letter again, as if that would magically change everything and I could just go live with a random family for a week, of _their _choosing.

_Miss Riddle,_

_If you are reading this, I presume_

_you have made your decision. Though I_

_must ask that you make another. This_

_is concerning where you will be living for_

_a week before school begins. Enclosed to_

_you, you will find two addresses. We _

_could not decide which home you_

_would prefer, so we will let you choose._

_Send the family of your choice an owl,_

_And they will pick you up immediately._

_ Happy traveling,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

The Malfoys or the Weaslys. I knew for a fact that the Malfoys were Fancy, rich purebloods. Probably stuck up and snooty. _But they _do _have a son. _I thought. Then I shook my head. He was probably a fat, spoiled, filthy git. The Weaslys, on the other hand, were a full house, and for some reason I thought they might be a little bit friendlier. Something was telling me to choose the Weaslys. I sighed and picked up the Hogwarts letter, my class schedule and supplies list inside, should I decide to go. I reached inside and felt my hand close around something velvety. I pulled it out and examined it cautiously; I _knew _this had not been there before. It looked like a grey velvet coin purse. I pried it open and reached inside, my hand going deeper than it should have. I bit my lip and looked at the bottom, expecting to see my hand poking out of a gaping hole, but I saw nothing unusual, which was unusual in itself. My eyes widened and I dug around the endless bag, trying to see if anything was inside. My hand closed around a piece of paper and I pulled it out, unfolding it.

_Miss Riddle,_

_ This is an enchanted bag._

_ It should help you along the way._

_ Use it wisely, it is yours now._

_ Albus Dumbledore_

I sighed. An enchanted bag? I kind of figured. But it was mine? I was starting to love this guy! I could definitely pack with this. And carry my school supplies. I picked up my wand and flicked it, starting up the packing process. All of my clothes went into it, along with my iPod, a useful muggle music-playing device, and a picture of my mom and I. I sighed; did I even have a right to that picture anymore? _I _was the reason she was gone. I picked up the quill on my desk and opened up some ink that was running dangerously low. I wrote a quick note for the Weaslys and let Rhoda out of his cage.

"Here you go, Ro-Ro. Don't be gone too long, I'll start missing you," I said teasingly as I tied the note to his talon. Opening the window I felt a light breeze blow past as Rhoda dove out the window and flew off almost instantly. I sighed and sat down at my desk, laying my head in my arms lazily. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift back to my mum, to happier times when we would just hang out and laugh and take long walks in the park, enjoying life. _I'm leaving mum, forgive me._ I thought. Another gust of wind blew through my room, bringing with it a wordless whisper and the smell of lilies, which lulled me into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me out of my slumber. A gentle shake, with a motherly voice calling my name, coaxing me awake.

"Rea, Rea dear we must get going. Come along now, up you get, sweetheart." I opened my eyes slowly, bright light shining in from my window. A woman with red hair, frizzy and poufy, stood next to me, smiling warmly.

"M-Mrs. Weasly?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes with my palms.

"That would be me, darling, now hurry, we wouldn't want to miss dinner." She replied helping me up. I stumbled a bit, but she helped me regain my balance. "Easy does it." I thanked her and grabbed my bag and letters. "Ready, then?" She asked me holding out a hand. I slipped on a pair of grey combat boots and slipped my wand inside them.

"Yeah," I said taking her hand, "Ready as I'll ever be." And we apparated.

The house was large and wooden. The front yard was covered by a field, and it seemed as if we were in the middle of nowhere.

"Brilliant!" I grinned as I stared up at the houses large frame.

"Well, let's get you inside, I bet you'll like it in there too," Mrs. Weasly laughed as she led me inside, where a re-headed man in a brown suit sat reading the paper. "Arthur, dear, this is Rea."

The man looked up from his paper and grinned warmly at me. I decided I _really _liked it here. "Well hello there, I'm Arthur Weasly, Molly's husband." He said, nodding at Mrs. Weasly.

"Great to meet you Mr. Weasly, thank you for letting me stay here. It means a lot," I smiled happily at him.

"Oh, it's nothing dear. What harm will one more do?" Mrs. Weasly smiled and patted my shoulder. I smiled, but my head shot over to the staircase when I heard footsteps and the distinctive sound of laughing. Four kids about my age appeared, probably gathering for dinner. "Perfect timing you four, this is Rea Riddle, the one I told you about." They all looked at me, and I struggled to swallow a lump in my throat. Two of them, A boy and a girl, looked like they _had _to be Weaslys. Another girl had long brown hair that curled lightly. The last person, a black haired boy with round glasses, I knew well. He was well known for many reasons, but one stuck out for me. He was the boy who lived. The boy that my own father orphaned. Harry Potter. I had a strange feeling that maybe, just maybe, I would have been better off at the Malfoy's.

"H-hello there," I stammered weakly.

After a short pause, the brunette spoke up, "Hello. It's really a pleasure to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger. And this is Harry Potter, and Ginny and Ron Weasly."

"Good to meet you all," I said more confidently, and smiled.

"This is _his _daughter? Bloody hell! In what world?" Ron exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved him, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Um, thank you…I think," I said.

Harry laughed. "Don't worry about Ron, he has no filter between his mouth and his brain." He said with a smile.

Ginny scoffed, "That would imply that he had a brain." I sputtered a laugh.

Hermione smiled, "Well Rea, why don't you follow me, I'll help you unpack." I agreed gratefully and followed her up the staires. "So are you excited for Hogwarts?" She asked once we were inside our room, unpacking away.

"Ecstatic," I said unenthusiastically, "It's just another place for people to ridicule me for being the daughter of 'he-who-shall-not-be-named'." I said his alias sarcastically.

Hermione smiled sympathetically. "Don't say that! I'm sure you'll meet a lot of nice people. And I have a feeling we'll be _great _friends." I smiled a little at that.

"Thanks Hermione. That's awesome of you," I replied happily. She laughed and nodded. We chatted and joked around until we were called down for dinner. I noticed two…very identical additions to the group.

"Rea, I'd like you to meet Fred and George, two more of my sons," Mrs. Weasly said with a smile.

"Hello there! Pleasure to meet you," They said in unison, huge grins on their faces.

"Same to you," I said a little dazed. I wondered if they always did that. We made small talk and joked and answered questions for each other. This was something I had missed since my mum passed. When dinner ended, I helped clean up and then retired to my room that I shared with Hermione and Ginny. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. _I'll make you proud, mum, you just watch. Voldemort will pay; I'll make sure of that._ I thought while my fingers absently traced the two slash marks on my stomach, forming an X.

**This one was longer, ^_^ hopefully you liked it! I'm glad I finally got Harry and the rest in the story. My fingers are getting tired from typing all day xD but I'll finish the last one. I want a bunch of reviews before I go on to the fifth chapter, so when the fourth one is up, please don't be shy, just tell me how you like it. Buh bye for now, hons. **


	5. Hogwarts Express

**Hey everyone. As promised, here is chapter 4 of the series. I'll be taking a short break after this one, as it will probably take me longer to type the next one up. So while I try to figure out how that will work out, I ask you all to review on the story so far and tell me what you like, dislike, etcetera, etcetera. So let's get started.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. Only my oc. ^_^ too bad.**

**Chapter 4: Hogwarts Express**

A week later and it was finally time to go to Hogwarts. Oh. Bloody. Joy. I groaned and sat up in bed.

A familiar giggle sounded behind me, "Finally up, are you?" Hermione stood in the doorway, dark wash jeans and fitted purple V-neck shirt on. I grinned at her and hopped out of bed. As I made my way to the trunk that contained my clothes, I caught her eyeing my scars uneasily.

"They're from my father," I said, looking away to grab my clothes. She let out a small gasp but quickly composed herself.

"I-I see, I guess I shouldn't be surprised." She replied nervously.

"Is Ginny downstairs?" I asked, mostly to change the subject.

"Um yeah, we woke up a little late."

"Oops?" She laughed at that. I changed into some short-shorts and a graphic tee with the monster energy drink's emblem on the front left shoulder and the center of the back. The shirt was black and the claw marks were a light blue. I pulled a black hoodie over it and slipped into some knee-high converse. "Ready then?" I asked, fixing my hair a little. She nodded and we headed down the stairs.

"You two finally up? It's about time," Ron rolled his eyes at us.

"Aw, did you miss me Ronnie-poo?" I asked in a baby voice, puffing out my bottom lip.

"Not one bloody bit, Re," Ron teased. I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my eyes. Ginny walked in from the living room.

"Are you two finally awake? You were sleeping like the _dead _when I got up!" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Sorry Gin, no more late nights, I promise." I said with a little smirk.

"Just on secret boyfriend after another, eh Rea?" Harry laughed from the table.

I patted his shoulder, "You'll get your turn Harry, don't worry." Ron sputtered a laugh.

Just then, Mrs. Weasly bustled in, holding a bowl of what looked like ash. "Is everyone ready then?" She asked. When everyone nodded she continued, leading us all to a large fireplace. "Alright then, Ron and Ginny, you two first. Then Hermione and Rea. And then it's Harry." We followed her instructions. Ron and Ginny grabbed a handful each of the ash. They stepped into the fireplace and threw down the ash, yelling "Diagon Alley!" They were consumed by green flames and then they disappeared. I grinned and grabbed a handful myself, Hermione heading in with me. _Bloody brilliant! _I thought as we imitated the siblings. In no time at all we were transported to a busy shopping center. Diagon Alley. Soon we were joined by Harry.

"Alright, Harry, Ron, we'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts when we're done." Hermione told them, already dragging us to the robe shop. They agreed and headed off in their own direction. When we arrived, I saw Ginny elbow Hermione in the ribs and point to a blonde guy getting measured.

"Look!" She whispered urgently.

"_Him!_" She said with a scowl. I looked in between them for a while, and then I shrugged and headed inside. The followed me cautiously. I rolled my eyes at them and waited in line. It didn't take long for him to finish, and then it was Hermione's turn. The boy was about to leave when he spotted us, he smirked and came towards us.

"Hello Weasly, who's your friend here?" He asked in a charming voice. He was amazingly good-looking.

"Rea. Rea Riddle, and you are?" I asked holding out my hand to shake, ignoring Ginny's protests.

He seemed amused and maybe even a little bit charmed by this, "Draco Malfoy." He replied simply taking my hand and shaking it lightly. I froze. I had missed staying with_ him_? Dammit! Someone must have it in for me. Rhoda!

"Ah, you're the son of the Malfoys? Cool," I said with a sweet smile.

"You know my family?" he asked, brows raised. I sucked in a quick breath. Way to look like a creeper Rea, good job.

"No! They were just…one of my options…to stay with this week." I said, struggling for the right words to say.

"Ah, I see. My parents were talking about you. They were a little disappointed that you didn't show up," He laughed lightly at my nervousness.

"Oh, they were? I'm so sorry! God, I feel bad now," I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously. He laughed again.

"Not a problem. You know…I didn't really expect Voldemort's daughter to be so-" Ginny cut him off.

"What is it you _want, _Malfoy?" She snarled, glaring at him menacingly. I sighed, why did she seem to hate him so much?

He looked at her, seemingly uninterested, and then studiously ignored her, turning back to me, "Well, Rea," He put a tiny bit of emphasis on my name, and despite myself, I smiled, "I'd _love _to stay and chat, but I had better hurry and get the rest of my supplies before the train leaves." He gave me a heart-stopping smile, "Goodbye. I hope to see you soon."

"Later, _Draco_," I said, putting emphasis on his name as well, wiggling my fingers at him in a teasing wave and smirking. He laughed once more and headed out the door.

"What was _that _about?" Hermione asked, startling both Ginny and me.

Ginny huffed, "Ask _her, _I have to take my turn." Hermione looked at me questioningly.

I shrugged, "He seems nice." Ginny scoffed and walked away.

Hermione's eyes bulged, "No, no, no! Under no circumstances is _Draco Malfoy _'nice'. Not even in another _world_! You _cannot _trust him!" She ranted.

I smirked, "What? Is he a serial killer in his free time? Does he vandalize old ladies' gardens for fun?"

Hermione huffed, irritated by my nonchalance, "What? No! But that doesn't make him 'nice'."

I rolled my eyes , "Okay, fine, if you're this worried about it, then it must be important, so I will be _cautious _around him. But if he talks to me, _god _forbid, I _refuse _to blow him off like some colossal, self-involved, egotistical bitch, understand?" At first I thought she would argue, but she just pursed her lips and nodded. "Mione, I'll be fine. You need to trust me, I'll be careful."

She smiled, "I know, Re, but I still worry." I hugged her as Ginny came back.

She laughed, seemingly not as angry anymore, "Your turn. Hurry up, we have other things to do." I obeyed.

After getting our robes, we stopped at Amanuensis Quills to get a few back-up quills and ink. Afterwards we went to Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions, just in case of a breakout. We bought our potion ingredients at Slug & Jiggers, and after that we stopped for ice cream before finally heading to Flourish and Blotts. Harry and Ron were already out front, talking to a timid-looking dark haired boy.

"Oh, hey Rea, this is Neville Longbottom, one of our friends. Neville, this is Rea Riddle, the newest addition to our group." Harry introduced us. I smiled, he had _actually _said that I was in their group.

"Hello Neville, pleasure to meet you!" I said holding out my hand.

"Y-yes, pleasure to meet you too," He stuttered, taking my hand and shaking it. He kept looking around nervously, like someone was out to get him, and I couldn't help but wonder if it was because of "Voldemort's daughter".

Ron pouted at my ice cream, "Didn't think to get _us _any, did you? Unfair, if you ask me."

I smirked and held my cone out to him. "I won't eat it all anyway," I said when he hesitated. I could tell he didn't expect me to do anything but taunt him.

He took it from me, "Thanks mate." He looked like a child with a new toy. I laughed and nodded. We all headed inside and that was where I split from the group.

"Hey, guys? I think I'm gonna take a quick look around before I get my books, you go on ahead." I said with a smile. They agreed with big smiles and headed the opposite direction. I walked to the back of the store, looking at the shelves and shelves of books on all sorts of different subjects. I had always liked reading, so I was in my element here. When I got to the very back, I took a look around to see if I was alone, for the store was close to empty now. We had picked a good time to come. I saw that I was alone, except for one person. A very _blonde _person. My pulse quickened for an unknown reason, and I backed up, trying to make a quiet exit. On my way out, my shoulder bumped a pile of already unsteady books that was about three times my size. Unable to get to my wand in time, I covered my head with my arms and yelped out loud, waiting for the incoming pain of falling books.

"_Aresto Momentum!" _Draco's voice rang out, and I looked up. The books were moving much slower now, almost too slow to see that they were moving at all. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks so much!" I said, running a hand through my hair. I was sure I was blushing. Leave it to me to make a complete ass of myself.

He smiled at me, another one of those smiles that were completely capable of taking my breath away. "Careful, wouldn't want any brain damage before school starts would you?"

I laughed, "Ah, too late for that," I said under my breath, then adding so he could hear, "No I guess not, I'll be more careful. Thanks again." He shrugged, being completely modest, which brought my attention to his shoulders, which looked pretty broad under his new robes. My eyes continued downward to his arms, looking capable of carrying someone about my size easily. I blushed a little more at that thought. Next were his hands, big and pale with long, nimble fingers. I wondered how they would feel- my thought was cut off by the _books _in his hands. They were _huge_! And they were _text books_. "Uh…ah, do I need those?" I asked nervously. Okay, I loved reading, but not _that _much.

He laughed at my horrified expression, "It depends, let me see your schedule." I handed it to him, our fingers brushing slightly. They were warm, comfortable. "Nice, we have some classes together," He smiled broadly, "Come on, I'll help you find your books." We moved slowly, talking about random things, enjoying each other's company. When we finished I said goodbye to him, and we went our separate ways. I found Harry and the others at the front, waiting for me.

"Ready, Rea?" Hermione asked with a smile. I nodded and smiled back. We all paid for our books and headed to King's Cross station.

**Draco's POV**

Ugh. Well at least _that _was over. What did the Dark Lord want with her, a girl stupid enough to topple a pile of books that was easily three times the size of herself? She was attractive, sure, but could she really be that valuable if she couldn't even save herself with a simple spell? He must have a soft spot for family. At least she was a pure-blood, much unlike that mud-blood Granger she hung around with. She _must _learn to keep better company. Too bad I had to be civil to them while I carried out my task. Oh well, it wouldn't take long, I could tell she was already taking a liking to me, and who wouldn't?

I made my way to the train swiftly, hoping I could catch a moment away from them all. It didn't take too long to find some fellow Slytherins to sit by, thankfully. Blaise Zabini, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. I found myself wishing desperately that she was not there. I slid the door open and hurried inside, collapsing into a seat next to Pansy.

"Well look who it is, the Dark Lord's golden boy. What's up Malfoy?" Blaise asked me with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Got myself a new job on top of the one I had already, if that's what you're getting at."

"With the Dark Lord's daughter," Pansy sniffed indignantly. Goyle grinned.

"So, is she hideous?" He asked. Pansy perked up.

"Exceptional," I allowed myself to admit with an indifferent shrug. Pansy sniffed again and hugged my arm. A wave of annoyance swept over me, and I slid from her grip and leaned away. Blaise smirked.

"Well, I'm sure she's nothing special." Pansy insisted to no one in particular.

**Rea's POV**

Harry and Ron led the way to our seats on the train while Hermione, Ginny, and I hung back and talked.

"So I'll be sorted in with the _first _years?" I asked in horror, "How utterly embarrassing! Can't they sort me in private?"

"Oh stop complaining, you'll be just fine. It takes all of thirty seconds." Ginny reassured me, rolling her eyes.

"Thirty seconds too long," I grumbled under my breath. Hermione laughed and shook her head. Her hair flopped around and hit me in the face. We turned into an empty bunch of seats, and Harry closed the door, settling down in his seat comfortably.

"So, are you excited yet?" He asked me with a grin.

I shook my head, "Try terrified." He laughed and reached over to pat my shoulder.

"It'll pass," Hermione told me happily, "Besides, you have us."

"Thanks, Mione," I said and hugged her. At that moment, I thought maybe this wouldn't _really _be as bad as I had thought.

**I'm stopping here because my keyboard is acting up tonight. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll get working on the next one right away, seeing how it'll take me longer. I totally love you guys for reading ^_^ thanks a bunch. Review pleeease, I really wanna know how I've done so far. Bye for now!**


	6. Sorted Out

**Hey everyone. I'm back once again, with another chapter. I hope this chapter is to your liking, it may suck, but I wing it with a lot of my stories, so I think it will be ok, maybe. Thanks to everyone who's reading!**

**I don't own anything except for my OCs, sadly.**

**Chapter 5: Sorted out**

We arrived at Hogwarts faster than I would have liked, and when I saw the big castle my stomach did little flips. I sucked in a deep breath and walked with Hermione and everyone to the doors. We walked through the halls, and soon came to the great hall. I smiled at the sight, it was _huge _and not to mention beautiful. There was an enchantment on the ceiling to make it look like the night sky. Candles floated up over-head, and the tables were like longer versions of picnic tables. I headed to the center of the room, with all the first years, keeping my head down and trying to ignore some of the whispers I got. A man with a large white beard and long white hair stepped up to a podium, in front of where all the professors sat.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am so very pleased to see so many new faces, and many old faces, returning from past years. I am Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster." So _this _was Dumbledore, I had been anxious to find out what he looked like. His speech stretched on, mostly telling the first years how things worked around here. When he finished, a professor he had introduced as McGonagall set a stool in the middle of the floor.

"We will begin sorting, now," She told us, "Starting with Rea Riddle, as she _is _new here, but is not a first year." I sighed. Great, just great, draw more attention to me being the oldest one in this group, thank you. I hurried up to the stool next to McGonagall, who held a pointy hat. I sat down and held my breath as she placed the hat on my head.

"Ah," The hat said, "A Riddle. I have not had one of _you _for years. Riddle, indeed, where to put you? An obvious answer would be Slytherin." I looked over at the table in panic, I could _not _go into Slytherin, it was what my father would want. My eyes caught a head of platinum blonde hair and I froze up. Well, Draco was a Slytherin, which was kind of an upside to that house. He gave me a smirk and a wink, catching me looking at him. I blushed and smiled back. "Oh, I sense you have met someone who sways you towards that house." Draco cocked his head to the side and smiled knowingly at me. I blushed more and looked away. _Not Slytherin, anything but that. Please! _I kept saying over in my head. "Not Slytherin? Well, if you're sure. You definitely have the intellect for Ravenclaw. Also the hardworking spirit for Hufflepuff, although I don't recommend that house for you. Bunch of gossips they are. Although there is always Gryffindor, you're caring and brave enough for that house." The hat thought for a minute, debating between the two houses. "I guess you better be put in…Gryffindor!" A loud cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table, but I couldn't help but steal a glance at Draco, whose face had dropped fractionally. I got up and headed to my house's table, seating myself between Ginny and Hermione.

"I told you you'd be fine," Hermione said, shoving my shoulder lightly with a smile. I grinned at her and rolled my eyes.

"Shh, no one needs to know that," I teased. The rest of the sorting went fast. Both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins got a lot of new first years. The Ravenclaws got a good amount, and the Hufflepuffs got quite a few.

"Now, I expect you all are quite famished, dig in!" Dumbledore spread his arms and the plates on the table filled with every kind of food you could imagine. _Okay, _maybe not _every, _but pretty damn close. Ron and I both went for the chicken right away, grabbing large legs and placing them on our plates. I ate like I'd never eaten before, just like Ron always did, and Hermione laughed at me.

"It works better when the food actually makes it to your _mouth_, Re," She teased, taking a bite of a bright red apple. Juice ran down her chin and she quickly wiped it with a napkin.

"Uh-huh, look who's talking, Mione, really. Messy, messy, messy," I clicked my tongue in mock disapproval and shook my head. She and Ginny giggled. I felt eyes on me, and immediately looked up to see who was staring at me. Draco's eyes caught mine and he smiled warmly. I grinned at him and cocked my head to the side. I felt Hermione looking worriedly at the two of us. I gave her a look and rolled my eyes. "You worry too much, Mione." She sighed and went back to eating.

"I suppose," She said biting off the last piece of apple. Harry was staring at us with a questioning eyebrow raised. I shook my head at him and shrugged, not wanting him to freak out too. If Hermione didn't want me around Draco, then Harry and Ron probably didn't either. I decided to keep my mouth shut about it and continued to eat. When everyone finished, there was barely any food left at any of the tables.

"Now that you all have filled yourselves up, I suppose it's about time to show you to your dorms, off you go," Dumbledore waved his hands and the remaining food disappeared. I followed Hermione to the dorms, Harry and Ron walking a few paces ahead, talking with wide sweeping motions.

"So, I'll help you find your room this time, but you shouldn't have trouble after that, okay?" She told me. I nodded absently. The portraits in this school were absolutely amazing, there had to be _thousands_. Hermione smiled when she saw me looking around. "Do you like it so far?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I do. It seems nice, even though it's huge it feels a lot like a second home," I replied as we made our way up the moving staires. We came to a large portrait with an even larger lady in it. Harry gave her the password and we all made our way inside. It was warm in the common room, thanks to a large fireplace in between the girl's and boy's dorms. We parted ways with smiles and waves before heading up the staires. Hermione led me down a long hall and after a while, stopped.

"This is yours I believe, have fun." She smiled a little teasingly, and I rolled my eyes. "Bye, Re."

"Later, Mione," I said knocking on the door. I waited a while, and just as I was about to knock again a pretty girl with long blood red hair and emerald green eyes opened the door.

"Yes?" She said in a sweet voice.

"I'm Rea, I think this is my room," I said with a nice smile, trying to make a good first impression despite what she might already think about me because of my family. Her face brightened.

"Oh, Rea Riddle, right? Nice to meet you, I'm Ever, Ever Hallstead." She held out her hand. I shook it happily, she seemed pretty nice. She let me into the room where two other girls sat together on a bed talking happily. They stopped as soon as I entered and I got a good look at them _and _their scowls as they turned to look at me.

One spoke. She had long, platinum blonde hair with sharp brown eyes. She was beautiful, but from what I had seen so far, she looked like she should have been put in Slytherin. "Oh, _you're _staying in here, too?" She asked in a snobby tone. I already disliked her.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" I asked, making sure to sound threatening. She narrowed her eyes at me and we glared at each other for a minute.

The other one piped up, she had long light brown waves and tanned skin, with large, chocolate brown eyes. "So, _you're _you-know-who's daughter? You don't look like much," She said. Her voice was honey-sweet, but had a mean twinge to it. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care what I look like to you," I said, fixing her with another one of my glares, "I'm me."

Ever cleared her throat uneasily, "Rea, this is Audrey Malone," She motioned to the blonde, "And Iradessa Morgan." The tanned one. I nodded and headed to an empty bed pulling my small bag out of my pocket and setting it on the desk. So far, the only decent student, besides the obvious, I had met since I had gotten here was Ever.

It didn't take long for everyone to nod off, and I was desperate to get out of that room. I quietly changed into a baggy, black, off-the-shoulder, short-sleeve, and some long, dark jeggings. I kept my feet bare, figuring that if I did that, I would make less noise, and anyway, I liked the way the ground felt on the bottoms of my feet. I looked at the figures in the three other beds, all sleeping soundly, unaware that anyone in the room was awake. I had the strange urge to draw on Audrey and Iradessa's faces, but I shrugged it off and headed out the door, knowing that, even for me, that was a little _too _childish. I stuck my wand in my back pocket and slipped out of the room, carefully keeping all of my steps silent. I tip-toed down into the common room and headed straight for the portrait.

"What're you doing?" I heard a voice ask from the couch. I spun around and pulled out my wand. Neville stood up from the couch, looking tired and disgruntled.

"Neville? What're you doing up?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Best to get the attention off of me.

"Couldn't sleep, and you?" He asked, seemingly more confident than before.

"Same," I replied simply.

"So, answer my question, what are you doing?"

"Um, I decided to go for a walk. It usually helps on nights like these."

"You can't do that; if you get caught you'll get points deducted from our house." I suddenly remembered what Dumbledore had said, even though I had only been half-listening. Each house gets points for good things they do, and if they get caught doing something against the rules, points get deducted. At the end of the year I suppose the winning house gets some sort of prize.

I sighed, "Neville, I'm terribly sorry about this." I said lifting my wand. "_Confundo!_" Neville's surprised expression turned to one of confusion, and I slipped out before he realized once again that someone was in the room with him. I hurried past the snoring portraits and down the staires. I flew silently down the hallways and out the door that led to the courtyard. The cool night air calmed my nerves almost immediately, and I sighed, contented. I padded over to the fountain in the center of the courtyard and sat, running my fingers through the cold water, the stars and moon above reflected perfectly in the rippling liquid.

**Draco's POV**

I paced restlessly in my room, unable to sleep. That stupid hat had just made my job that much harder, putting the Dark Lord's daughter in Gryffindor. I sighed and looked out the window into the courtyard. The moon shone down on the whole area, giving it a sort of glow. The sky was beautifully clear, revealing billions of stars. Movement caught my eye, and I focused my gaze on the courtyard doors, which were now being opened slowly and carefully. And who else would emerge from those doors than Rea Riddle herself? I smirked to myself and grabbed my prefect badge, sticking it in my back pocket of my dark wash jeans and pulling on a black and green striped polo. I tied my usual black dress shoes and headed out to the courtyard. It didn't take me long to make it outside, and even less time to saunter over to the fountain, where she was seated with her back to me.

"You know you're not supposed to be out here at this time of night, right?" I asked her. She jumped and almost fell into the water before I placed my hand on her back.

"AH! D-Draco you scared the hell out of me!" She stuttered, whacking my arm. I laughed and sat next to her, throwing an arm carelessly around her shoulders. "Why're you out here?"

"I came to bust you. I'm a prefect you know," I replied showing her my badge. She tensed up at the sight and I couldn't help but laugh. "Only kidding. Man, you're face just now was hilarious." She glared at me, but the effect was ruined by the corner of her mouth twitching upwards. "So, what is it? Is Hogwarts making you nervous?" As if I cared.

"Nah, actually I really like it here. It's my roommates." She replied with a sigh. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who are they?"

"Audrey Malone and Iradessa Morgan," She said a little bitterly. I had to choke back laughter. Audrey and Iradessa? That had to be absolute _hell. _They were pure-bloods, filthy rich pure-bloods, and the only reason they weren't in Slytherin is because their parents pulled some strings, not wanting them to be "corrupted".

"Ah," I said, barely trusting my voice, "That's terrible." She gave me a look.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're enjoying this, Draco," She smirked at me and raised an eyebrow.

I scoffed, "And why would I be?" She just shrugged and looked away. "So, excited for classes tomorrow?" It was her turn to scoff. I had to agree with her on that.

"Speaking of classes, I should probably try to get some sleep for them," She stood up and brushed herself off, "Night, Draco." I nodded to her and she left. Maybe this assignment would be easier than I expected it to be.

**Okay, so how was it? Good, bad. I have to admit I was kinda nervous about winging this story, since it's my first HP fic and all. I hope you all like it, please review to tell me what you liked, disliked, anything. ^_^ I'll write more in my notebook while I have some time this week. No updates for a week, so I tried to make this long. Thanks to everyone for reading! Bye for now.**


	7. Breakfast Discussions

**Hey, I'm back from my week at my dad's. Sorry for the wait, really. I've been kind of stumped lately, and it's been hard for me to wright. I'm going on a trip soon, so maybe a change in environment will help a bit. This time I'll be able to bring my computer, so I won't be taking many breaks…I don't think. But with that said, I apologize if this chapter and the next are not exactly the best.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. Chances are, anything you recognize is not mine. I do own my OCS though. ^_^**

**Chapter 6: Breakfast Discussions**

I woke up early the next morning, stomach growling like crazy. I rubbed my eyes sleepily, yawned, and got out of bed, stretching out my arms.

"Morning, Rea." Ever's voice called happily, "Did you sleep well?"

I smiled over at her, she was already dressed, and was in the process of finishing her makeup. "Like a baby. You?"

"Me too," She giggled. I grabbed my uniform and made for the shower, washing up quickly and dressing. I came back out and applied some eyeliner swiftly.

"Hey, Ever, what's your first class?" I asked her, finishing my makeup.

"I'm in botany first this year." She replied, looking up at me, "What's yours?"

"Potions," I murmured unhappily. Hopefully Hermione was in Potions with me.

"Ooh, Professor Snape, good luck." She winced a little. _Good luck? What's that about? _I thought to myself, biting my lip.

"Um, thanks?" I said uncertainly.

She laughed, "C'mon, it's breakfast time." She said, practically skipping out of the room. I smirked. Well, she was certainly…chipper. I followed her down the staires and into the common room, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat, talking happily with each other.

"Morning, Rea!" Harry called to me when he noticed us, a large grin on his face.

"Morning you three," I smiled and gave them a little wave. Hermione and Ron greeted me with large smiles. When we exited the common room, it was clear that almost everyone was already in the great hall. I caught sight of a few first year Gryffindors, but that was about it.

I turned to Harry, "Hey, Harry, what's your first class?" I asked him.

He grimaced before answering, obviously not looking forward to it, "Potions with Snape. Ron has the same, but Hermione has Charms."

I clapped my hands together once, an excited smile spreading across my face, "I have potions, too!" Harry laughed at my reaction.'

Ron grinned over at me, "Well, at least it won't be _completely _boring, then."

I laughed and shook my head, "No, seeing how something is _bound _to blow up around me." I winked. I wasn't the best at potions, but I guess I managed. I noticed that Ever had been extremely quiet this whole time, and I felt a little bad for not including her in the conversation.

I looked over at her and smiled, "Maybe we'll have our second class together. I have Transfiguration."

She smiled back at me and nodded enthusiastically, "Me too, that'll be nice. But Audrey and Iradessa have it too." Her face dropped fractionally.

I grimaced, not even attempting to mask my dislike, "Maybe, just maybe, we'll learn to transfigure them into toads." Ever laughed quietly at that and I smirked at the idea of little blonde and brunette toads hopping around in Hogwarts robes. When we entered the Great Hall, it was pretty packed, but that didn't stop me from spotting the two said girls at the Slytherin table, flirting with none other than, Draco Malfoy. Jealousy shot through me as Audrey leaned in closer to whisper something in his ear, something that made him grin and raise an eyebrow mischievously, and then nod at her, laughing. I quickly shook the feeling off, I barely even _knew _the guy.

Hermione tugged on my arm, pulling me out of my thoughts. "C'mon, I see Ginny, let's go." I allowed her to drag me to the Gryffindor table. Harry sat in front of Ginny, who grinned happily at him. Ron sat next to him, I sat next to Ginny, and Hermione and Ever sat across from each other. I grabbed a group of grapes and popped one into my mouth. I didn't really hear much of what my friends said; I was too busy thinking of my classes. As they got closer, I got more nervous. Who would be in my class? Would my teachers like me? How many kids in my class _already _hated me because of my name? Questions like these shot through my head, one after another without rest. I sighed and turned to Hermione, one question sticking out the most among all of them.

"So what's up with this Snape guy?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed, "Oh, don't even get me started. Look, the black haired one up at the front tables, where all the teachers sit, _that's _Snape." She pointed him out, but not too obviously, as he was scanning all the students. His eyes locked with mine, but I didn't look away. He stared, more like _glared_, at me for a while, before looking away. I shuddered, he looked…cruel. Hermione giggled at my reaction, "See what I mean? You can tell how horrible he is just by _looking _at him. Anyway, Snape practically _searches _for reasons to deduct points from Gryffindor. He rarely shows any emotions other than, hatred, distaste, and annoyance. And he _never_ smiles." I groaned and let my head fall to the table.

Harry looked over to Hermione, "You told her about Snape I take it?" She nodded and gave me a worried glance. Ron just laughed at my reaction and patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to him real quick." Ginny told me with a reassuring smile.

"Brilliant," I mumbled unenthusiastically, not removing my head from my arms. I heard Ever giggle softly and looked up at her, "You seem to be enjoying this." She shrugged and took a sip of her drink with a grin. I finished off my grapes and allowed myself one more quick glance upward, where Audrey was snuggled up against Draco's arm, laughing at something he said. It looked like he caught me looking, but I dropped my head too quickly to be sure. "Mione, I'll be off now, see you soon."

As if she knew what I was thinking, she shot a quick glance over at the Slytherin table before plastering a smile on and looking at me, "Sure, Rea. See you soon." I hurried out without another word and sighed as soon as the doors closed behind me, happy to be out of that suddenly stifling place. I decided to wander around before going to gather my potions supplies. The large windows gave me a wonderful view of the blue sky, which was dotted with pure white clouds.

"Rea," A familiar voice called my name and I stifled a groan. I had really wanted to be alone. Although, when I turned around, I saw his smile. Despite my dismal mood, it was contagious, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Hi."

**Oooh, who is it?** **I wonder…even though I really don't. As I said before, I apologize if this was a little slow. I'm having a severe case of writer's block, and I don't know when it'll lift. I have another chapter that I'll start typing up immediately, although I can't say for sure when it'll be up. Thanks for reading guys! Please review! I love my reviews! Thanks to everyone who was favorited, etc. I love you guys! X3 you rock! Laters.**


	8. Class in Session

**Oh holy black unicorns of hell with acorns in there mouth! I am sooooo sorry for taking so long. High school is really time consuming, and I've been writers blocked for a while. I'm trying to hurry with WNFWR (My other story) as well, as I haven't updated in months. I'm sorry, feel free to throw moldy donuts and rocks wrapped in toilet paper at me. Not the face!**

**Okay, here it is. The next chapter in TRORR (Haha almost tron). I do not own the Harry Potter world, or anything else you may recognize. I **_**do, **_**however, own my ocs **

**Chapter 7: Class is in Session**

Harry's smile grew wider, although I detected worry in his eyes, "Is something bothering you? You left in quite a rush."

I shook my head, and my hair flew into my face with the movement, "No, Harry, I'm alright. I'm just a little nervous about my classes. Especially with Snape," I shuddered, remembering his glare, "But I'll be just fine."

He laughed a little, seemingly convinced, "They're not bad at all. Well, not _all _of them are. And we'll be in a lot of classes together, I know it."

I smiled at him, he really _was _sweet, "Thanks Harry, I feel a lot better now, really." I pulled him into a friendly hug. He laughed and returned the it.

"Not a problem, glad I could help." He replied with a large grin as he pulled away.

"Well, I better get going, I need to get my things for class so I won't be late," I told him, "See you when the lesson starts." Harry nodded and headed back in the direction of the Great Hall. I turned towards the dorms and started walking. I climbed the staires quickly, hoping the staires wouldn't move on me, and headed to the Fat Lady's portrait. When I gave her the password, she opened up and I climbed inside quickly. The common room was empty, an eerie silence filling the space, and I hurried up the staires to my dorm and gathered my supplies. As I made my way back down the staires, I heard the portrait open, and low murmurs. Soon afterwards, Audrey pushed past me on her way up the staires. She sneered at me as she passed, and I tossed her the finger before continuing downwards. I found Draco standing alone near the portrait, looking rather distasteful and uncomfortable.

He smirked at me when he realized I was there, "Hey Rea."

I sighed inwardly, but forced a smile, "Hello Draco." I continued to the portrait, hoping that that would be the extent of this conversation. I had no idea why seeing him with Audrey left me feeling this way, and, frankly, I just wanted to get over it.

"Potter and his crew making you feel welcome?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, distaste filling his eyes once more.

"Yes, actually, they are," I replied with an eyebrow raised.

"How nice." I waited to see if he would say anything else, but he stayed silent. I could tell that whatever dislike Harry and the others had for Draco, it was mutual.

"Uh-huh." I replied after a while. We stayed like that for a bit, staring at each other, neither one of us blinking.

After a while of heavy silence, he changed the subject, "You have potions first, right?"

"Yeah. You as well?" I replied, relaxing a bit, and noticing for the first time that the jealousy had receded. For now. He nodded, and I smiled, "That'll be great! It'll be nice to have class with you every morning."

He chuckled at my enthusiasm, "Yeah, I look forward to seeing your face every morning. I'm not usually a morning person, but that _may_ change this year." He winked and leaned casually against the wall. I blushed and smiled, biting on my bottom lip.

Just then, Audrey appeared at the bottom of the staires. She scowled at me when she saw me near Draco. I raised a thin brow at her and smirked, getting an idea. Turning back to Draco, I gave him a seductive smile and place my hand lightly on his forearm, "I'll see you first lesson then, Draco." I winked and stole a glance at Audrey, who, by the way, might as well have had smoke pouring out of her red ears, before heading out the portrait door. I caught Draco smirking at me knowingly, and had to suppress a laugh. Right outside the portrait door, Ron and Harry were approaching. "Harry, Ron!" I called happily, a grin plastered on my face. They grinned back and hurried over to me.

"Hey Rea, will you wait for us?" Harry asked, "We'll only be a minute."

"'Course I will," I said, "Just don't make me late." They laughed and headed inside the common room, wasting no time. I leaned up against the wall and waited, occupying my mind with the moving staires in front of me.

When Harry and Ron emerged from the portrait door barely a minute later, the three of us hurried to the dungeons, bursting into the potions room just in time. We sat down just as the loud bell rang throughout Hogwarts, signaling the beginning of the first lesson of the day. Ron and Harry sat next to Neville, leaving me with only a seat next to Draco. The three looked over to me, two looking apologetic that there wasn't another seat and one looking sympathetic. So, with a shrug in their direction, I sat next to Draco and a girl who was also in Slytherin, with kind of a scrunched up face and short black hair. Draco grinned and winked.

"Thought you were going to be late," He told me, nudging me with an elbow.

I smirked at him, "I…am never late," I flipped my hair haughtily, "everyone else is simply _early_." Draco snorted, trying to suppress a laugh. That's when Snape burst into the classroom.

He glared at a group of chatty, first year Gryffindors, "No talking once class has started." He spoke through clenched teeth. They closed their mouths obediently and stared up at him with wide eyes of fear. I couldn't help but scoff quietly at their reactions. Mistake number one. "Ms. Riddle, is this a rule you deem…useful?" He asked me menacingly. Before I could reply he continued, "Well then you should know much about potions, to think such a distraction should be allowed. Tell me, where would I find a bezoar?" (**A/N: sorry, I could **_**not **_**think of any other questions . forgive me) **

I sucked in a breath, all eyes were on me. My mother had taught me this, I should remember, "Um…i-in the stomach of a…goat?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously, "Correct. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I could practically _feel _my brain working, "The Draught of the Living Dead, I _think_."

He raised an eyebrow, "You think?" A few Slytherins snickered.

"I-I know, sir."

"Correct. Lastly, what is the difference between monks wood and wolfs bane?"

This I knew, "_That _is a trick question," I answered confidently, "They are the same plant, but it has many different names."

"30 points…to Gryffindor." The professor growled moodily. Harry grinned at me and shot me a thumbs up, causing me to blush a little as I smiled back..

"Nice," Draco mumbled close to my ear. I smirked up at him and he gave me an amused smile.

**Draco's POV**

I watched silently as Riddle threw every one of Snape's questions back in his face and scored her house thirty points in the process. I had to admit, I was a little impressed. For the most part, she stood her ground. I couldn't help but praise her. Ah, it was only one word.

"Today, to test your teamwork skills, we will be making a swelling solution, found on page 367 of your text books. Partner up with someone in a different house and get to work." Severus said, sounding bored. Knowing him, he probably was. I smirked, knowing exactly what to do.

I looked down at Rea, whose face had dropped noticeably, "Don't worry," I drawled, resting my head on my hand and tugging lightly at a strand of her hair playfully, "I'll partner up with you."

She smiled up at me and pushed my hand lightly, rolling her ice blue eyes. "You don't have to," She murmured.

I brought her head closer to mine, so that our noses were almost touching, "I'll let you in on a little secret," I whispered dramatically, grinning, "truth is, you're the only Gryffindor in this room that I _wouldn't _mind working with." I winked.

**Rea's POV**

"Truth is, you're the only Gryffindor in this room that I _wouldn't _mind working with." Draco told me in a hushed voice. I couldn't help but not, quite bitterly, that Audrey was, in fact, _not _in this room.

"Oh really, now? How immensely interesting," I remarked sarcastically, and he laughed at me. "Alright, I'll go get the ingredients, then."

As I headed over to gather everything, I heard Draco call a teasing, "Hurry back!" I smirked to myself and shook my head. The cabinet was cluttered, but I found the ingredients for the potion with ease, and was soon hauling them back to our table.

Draco had the cauldron out and ready, and he glanced up at me as I approached, "Got everything, then?" I nodded and laid the various items out for us. We added said ingredients quietly, and for that I was slightly grateful. "You're kind of quiet today," He raised a slender eyebrow at me.

I looked at him for a moment, and then back at the potion, continuing to stir it, "Ah, you noticed…good for you."

"Something bothering you?"

_Yes._ "No, why would you think that?" I said, stirring a bit faster in my frustration.

He stared at my hands, then back at me, then my hands, me again. "I see." He cocked his head to the side, "What is it, then?"

"What's it to you?" I asked, scowling.

He raised both eyebrows at me, "Hey now."

I sighed, "Sorry."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Not a problem." Then he pointed to the potion, "It's been ten minutes."

"Got it." I said, and went to get Snape. "Professor, we're finished."

"I'll be the judge of that," He said coldly and headed over to Draco. He tested it and confirmed that we were, indeed, finished. _Take that, you greasy git!_

When he left, Draco grinned at me, wiggling his eyebrows, "Aren't you glad to be partnered with me? Not only do you get a _guaranteed _A, but you finish early." As he boasted, he sat back and kicked his feet up onto the desk. I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him, shaking my head.

"Feet _off _the desks, Mr. Malfoy," Snape called, not even bothering to look up. I giggled as he struggled to remove his feet hurriedly, almost falling in the process.

I sat down and set my chin in my folded arms on the desk, closing my arms, "Amazingly enough, you did _not _mention your 'stunning good looks'."

He chuckled, and when I peeked at him through half-opened eyes, I saw he was examining his nails, leaning back in his chair, "Oh, there's that too."

I grinned, "_Ha! _I thought you were serious," I giggled while shoving him playfully.

"No. I'm Draco," He remarked proudly. I laughed and shook my head.

"Cute, Drake, real cute."

"Aw. I get a pet name, do I Re-Re?" I stiffened instantly. _Oh __**HELL **__no!_

"Do _not _call me that. _Ever." _ I glared daggers.

He grinned evilly, and I knew immediately that my reaction was a huge mistake. "Well, why not…_Re-Re?_"

"_Because_ I will hex you into next _week!_" I snapped. He just laughed, knowing he had found ammunition to annoy me. I buried my face in my arms and heaved a deep sigh.

**Draco's POV**

"Cute, Drake, real cute." Rea said with a small laugh. 'Drake'? So we were on nickname terms already? I couldn't help but feel a bit flattered, though it was probably nothing at all. _Focus Draco! This is __**not **__a game, this is your life! _

I smirked and raised an eyebrow at her, "Aw. I get a pet name, do I Re-Re?" At that, she stiffened quite visibly.

"Do not call me that. Ever." She hissed at me, glaring daggers all the while. It was quite a lovely look on her, surprisingly. _Dammit Draco! _

I grinned a wicked grin. Something to annoy her with, eh? "Well, why not…Re-Re?" I teased her further.

"Because I will hex you into next week!" She snapped angrily. I laughed and shook my head. I highly doubted I had _anything _to worry about, there. Not with what happened at Diagon Alley. She buried her face in her arms and let out a sigh. "Why do I even bother?"

I patted her on the shoulder lightly, "Don't worry, this period is almost over. Although, we both have _next _class together as well." She groaned very audibly, and some people glanced at us, Potter and the Weasel included of course.

"What are you doing to her, Malfoy?" The ginger growled at me.

"Why, nothing at all, Weasel bee, why do you ask?" I replied innocently, a mock-offended look on my face.

"Don't joke around, Malfoy, you'd better leave Rea alone!" Scarhead threatened, eyebrows lowered menacingly.

I pretended to cower, "Merlin! I was only making her feel welcome, lay off!" I mock-whimpered.

"Potter! Weasly! Back to work! Ten points from Gryffindor for your lack of effort!" Severus barked, annoyed. They scowled at me once more, and I shot them a triumphant look.

Rea sighed again, obviously something was wrong. Merlin this woman was a downer. Tch! _Women_! "What is it now?" I think I might have sounded a bit annoyed. Well, I was!

She lifted her head up, pouting, her lower lip poking out just slightly, and I averted my eyes before I even had the chance to think of how adorable it looked. "I just _got _those points, for god's sake!" She whined. I stared at her in disbelief for a few seconds before erupting with laughter. "Don't laugh! It's not funny!" She continued to whine at me, whacking my arm, only succeeding in making me laugh harder. Well at least I wouldn't be bored during this assignment, this girl's stupidity was quite the entertainment.

The bell rang a while later, and Severus barked "Detentions for all of those who were too involved in other _activities _to finish!" I snickered at those who groaned, what absolute losers! I gathered my things and turned to Rea, who was picking up a book she had dropped on the floor. I enjoyed the view while it lasted, a smirk on my face the whole time.

"You're _disgusting _you ferret!" Potter hurriedly scooped the book up and handed it to Rea, glaring at me.

Rea thanked him, looking confused and slightly dazed. He nodded with a smile, a light pink covering his cheeks. My grin only widened. Oh, I _knew _what was going on here. So Rea's heart wouldn't be the only heart I would be demolishing, great. But the fact that it was _Potter?_ That was excellent! Oh, how I would enjoy this.

**Rea's POV**

Draco parted with us in the hallway, and Harry and Ron seemed relieved to see him go. I swear, sometimes they were absolutely juvenile. Transfiguration seemed like it would be fun, with Ever and 'Mione in it with me. I had yet to be in a class alone. I think Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all in my Divination class, but I couldn't be sure. Ron parted ways first, heading to class and saying he'd meet Harry there.

Harry agreed and then turned to me, fidgeting nervously, "Rea…"

I looked at him questioningly, "Yes, Harry?"

He looked at the floor, "I see you, as close as you already are to Malfoy, and to be honest, it's kind of unnerving. He isn't the greatest guy, and I'm worried he may be planning…something." He seemed to gain courage throughout his speech, and when he finished he looked me in the eye and said confidently, "He might hurt you."

I sighed and gave him a knowing smile, "Listen, Harry, I won't lie to you, I've been through this. 'Mione already made it clear to me that he's not the _nicest _guy on the planet, and I realize that all of you have known him longer than I have. But, to me, he seems decent. A little vulgar, but decent, and he hasn't known me for more than a few days, he _can't _have anything on me, yet." I put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll be fine, I _promise."_

He pursed his lips, "You'd be surprised."

I pushed his shoulder lightly and smirked, "Harry _Potter!_ Are you doubting my abilities."

His lips twitched a bit, then he smiled, "Not at all, Re." He said with a sigh.

I laughed, "Good, that's exactly what I figured! Now I better hurry. Bye!"

"See you soon."

**Okay…how was it? Worth the wait? Stupid question…nothing I write could be worth **_**that **_**long of a wait! . My bad! I hope you all can forgive me. Don't give up on me!**


End file.
